HB's Drabble Box
by Huasen-Butter
Summary: Drabbles of fics that I plan on writing in the future. This is like a bunch of sneak peeks/trial & error thing I'm trying out. Don't expect any serious stuff here. Only crack. Lots of it.


**This is an idea I've had rolling around in my head for a while after reading that tweet Shadyvox made about s3 GX. Specifically the one about how he was going to make TAS!Jaden & TAS!Jesse hate each other just to tick off the fangirls. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Old McDonald had a deck! Yu-Gi-Yu-Gi-Oh! And in-_

The annoying ringtone was suddenly cut off as the manly cowboy Jesse Anderson slammed a frilly pink "Home Sweet Home" pillow over his phone. Jesse scowled as he glanced at the caller ID. It read "Jaden Yuki". This morning was just plain hunky dorey, being woken up HOURS before he was supposed to go outside and feed the hogs to fend off his newfound angst from the shitstorm that was Dark World by the very person who caused said shitstorm AND never bothered to return his family to him.

Jesse ran his hand through his teal colored locks. Dagnabbit, that Jaden Yuki was such a dumbass sometimes! Now that he thought about it, he was a real jerk, too. The questionably named blue haired boy lay back on his doily inspired bed as he thought about all the times he wanted to smack that idiot for saying real dumb stuff like "What's a protege? Is it a duel spirit? Is Axel a duel spirit? Are YOU a duel spirit, Jess?! Can I put you in facedown mode?!".

...

Wait just a corn-shucking second. If Jaden Yuki was calling him, that meant...

Sweet Sassafras! Jesse could get his family back! (And possibly his old threads, he'd spent a whole week crocheting the lacy frills onto his lavender sleeves.)

The sexy sea-colored Texan picked answered the phone right away "Jay?"

_"Hey broseph! How's it hanging?"_

"Yeah, Jay it's just fine out here, but I wanted to ask ya somethin' real quick."

_"Uh, sounds great and all homie, but first I've got some bad news and some good news."_

"...What's the good news?"

_"Well, I'm even more ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS now! I've got desu-desu eyes, a kickass coat, a brand new spankin' duel disk and I'm 25% chick!"_

"...Ya know, I'm probably gonna regret asking ya this, but what's the bad news?"

_"I, uh, kind of maybe lost your Rainbow Dragon card somewhere in Italy."_

"YA WHAT?! What in tarnation were ya doin' in Italy in the first place?!"

_"How would I know?! They never finished dubbing my series!"_

"Well, then how did ya lose my ace monster?"

_"I was distracted by a horrible tragedy that required all of my newly mastered skills as the Supreme King/Queen of Darkness to solve."_

**-Flashback-**

_"What do you mean you don't have _STRAWBERRY_ crepes?!"_

**-End Flashback-**

"Well, could ya go look for it Jay? Ya kind of owe me one for what happened in season 3."

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, homie. What do you mean '**I** owe you one'? I rescued you from my psycho girl/boyfriend and got you more fangirls with that crazy-ass bondage gear she put you in. Seriously dude, you went up the queerometer from 'gay cowboy eating pudding ' to 'the gayest gay that every gayed'"_

"I ain't talkin' about that, Jay! Did ya really forget what ya did to me all those months ago?!"

_"...I called Ruby an Espeon reject and tried to catch her with a papier-mâché masterball?"_

"No! Ya killed off my stunt double in Dark World! Ya owe me a new one! I've had to do all my dangerous stunts by myself ever since he kicked the bucket and went to the stars. Do ya know how many times he's called me, tellin' me that he doesn't want to do the digital tango with cousin Pam? He keeps whinin' about how his team's goin' ta lose and how season 15's ratings are going down faster than a groundhog in quicksand"

_"Chillax my brother from another mother! I'll just give you my stunt double from Zexal instead!"_

"Jay, that one's a girl."

_"What's the difference?"_

* * *

**Yeah, every time I hear that 4Kids line, "Sent to the stars", I keep thinking that the losers get sent to a hellish dimension where everyone is a contestant on "Dancing with the Stars".**

**TAS!Spiritshipping is basically "two American teenage boys who secretly hate each other but have lots of touchy-feely moments and eyesex". It's really just like Thiefshipping in the end. :/**

**(It's still pretty damn funny, though.)**


End file.
